tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Heyvahkrin
' ' ( ) is an Atmoran Tongue, a member of the Dragon Cult Remnant and a disciple to the Dragon Priest Nahlotjun. She unquestionably loyal to her master and zealous in her conviction to the dragons. History Backstory Heyvahkrin is the most elite warrior of Nahlotjun's Dragon Cult remnant. She is a Tinvaak, a cultist granted the ability to speak the Thu'um and use it to fight on the Cult's behalf. She is Nahlotjun's personal bodyguard, enforcer, and assassin, duties she carries out with utmost diligence and fervour. Ballad of the High King Rumors reached Nahlotjun's ear that a dragon had been spotted near the town of Yorgrim in eastern Skyrim. He sent Heyvahkrin to confirm these rumors and to protect the dragon if they were. She headed towards the mountain range were the dragon had been sighted and found a clearing where the dragon had killed a treasure hunter. She took the map to the temple from the hunter's bag, but was unable to find the Dragon Claw that unlocked the temple. She encountered three Atmoran scouts that had come to investigate the area. She kept an eye on them and discovered that a bounty had already been placed on the dragon by Thane Harald Word-Bringer of Morvunskar. She waited for the thane to arrive. When he came to meet with his scouts she revealed herself. There were three men and a woman with the thane, as well as the three scouts. She introduced herself to them. He questioned her in the dragon tongue. She replied in dovahzul, now she knew that the thane was probably a Tongue. She let it slip that she wasn't the only cultist, but Harald seemed to assume that they had come with her. He looked around for her associates, but she had come alone on this mission. The thane's companions began to get ready for combat. Heyvahkrin told them to stop what they were doing. Harald told the others to stand down and questioned her motives. She wanted to halt their hunt without bloodshed if possible. A black-haired man stated that there were no more cultists, having cast Life Detection to search the treeline. Harald aggressively asked her why they shouldn't just kill her and her dragon master, as they weren't going to allow such a dangerous beast live so close to Yorgrim. Harald asked her if she would step down and let them kill the dragon. She argued, trying to appeal to their sympathies to the endangered dragons. She failed, the Atmorans had no empathy for their former overlords. The female Companion said that there was no reasoning with zealots and Harald agreed. They were at an impasse. He ordered Heyvahkrin to step aside or fight. Heyvah chose to fight. A blonde brute threw the thane his weapon and Harald shouted, but the woman shouted as well. She used Slow Time and time around her slowed down to a crawl. She quickly knocked the thane down and dispatched his three scouts then disappeared into the forest while the shout was still in affect. She was long gone by the time the shout ended and they tried to chase after her. She made sure to keep out of their immediate area so that the black-haired man couldn't track her with his spell. She headed followed after the group from afar as they got closer and closer to the dragon's temple. By then three others had joined the thane's hunting party and they found the Dragon Claw that opened the temple. She waited outside, hiding atop the temple arch while they headed inside. She followed after them into the temple. The hunters made it to the inner sanctum after having fought past the undead cultists in the temple. She watched them taunting the dragon and nearly getting killed after he used Call Storm on them. However, the tide of battle turned when One of the hunters was able to force the dragon to the ground. As the humans swarmed the dragon, she intervened and used her shout to disarm a masked huunter. Three of the hunters fought her, while the rest tried to take down the dragon. A foreigner exchanged blows with her, both of them experienced swordsmen. An armored man joined the fight, but she was still able to keep them at bay fighting defensively. The masked hunter soon joined the fight. The cultist was unable to defend against all three of them at once with swordsmanship alone so she shouted and had to shout to slowed down time. She dispatched the three of them and nearly took off the masked one's head, unluckily only removing his helmet. He panicked after his helmet was removed and stopped fighting her to cover his face. The foreigner stepped in to defend him when she tried to finish him off. She easily dodged his attacks with her superior reflexes, but he had stalled her enough that she was back to regular time. She returned to her defensive stance now, but as the foreigner was going to clash blades with her she saw that the dragon was finally killed by Thane Harald stabbing it through the heart. He cheered and tried to get under the cultist's skin to create an opening to finish her off. She didn't fall for his taunts and held her own against him and the other two. Though with the dragon dead, the others joined the fight against her and she was soon surrounded. The female cultist feigned a surrender. As they tried to restrain her, she attacked them and made a run for it. She shouted and slowed down time again. By the time the effect was over, she was long gone. Eventually she returned to her master and reported the dragon's death to him. She apologized for her failure, but there was nothing she could do. He wasn't pleased, but seemed to understand that she did her best to defend the dragon. While she wanted to get revenge for this, he told her that they would have their opportunity eventually. Personality Heyvahkrin is a stern individual, always taking her duty seriously and with unrelenting zealousness. She always does everything in her power to complete any task given to her by her master. Statistics *Attributes: Strength and Speed *Major Skills: Master Two-Handed (Blades), Master Light Armour, Expert One-Handed (Blades), Expert Block, Adept Athletics *Minor Skills: Hand-to-Hand, Survival, Sneak *Shouts: Disarm (Full), Slow Time (Full), Storm Call (Full) *Powers: Resist Cold, Reveler, Thu'um *Equipment: Dragon Cult Scale Armour, Dragon Cult Hand-and-a-half Sword Trivia *Her Dovahzul name translates to Duty-Courage (Heyv-ahkrin). **If her name was translated into Atmoramal it would be ''Idjadáð (Duty-Courage). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Atmorans Category:Barbarians Category:Tongues Category:Cultists